ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clepron's History
Plot Clepron decides to tell Mig about his past life and how he became a plumber-in-training and how his planet got destroyed. Synopsis Clepron is behind a tree blasting at an object. It flies by the tree revealing Sunder. Mig as Feedback runs to his hoverboard. "Well, blast him!" shouted Clepron. Feedback extended his antanneas and blasted Sunder and shocked him a little bit too. "Agggghhh," he shouted. His hoverboard went haywire and it began circling around and then it flew into the air and exploded with chunks coming down. Clepron looked at the explosion and chunks and then got reminded about his past. Mig turned back and tried to snap Clepron awake. "Are you ok dude?" asked Mig. "I'm fine. Look. I think it's time to tell you about my past," said Clepron. "Your past?" asked Mig. "Yes. My childhood. I was a young Zeroplyian. Went to school and hanged out with my friends and went to class....... "Kids gather around for story time!" said Clepron's teacher. All the kids except Clepron gathered around the teacher. Clepron was looking at a poster of a plumber and imagined himself as one and smiled. "Clepron! Come over here now," said his teacher. Clepron smiled and sat down for story time. He began daydreaming about being a plumber and how cool it would be. He teacher then smacked her hands together and woke Clepron up while every other kid was gone. "You have got to focus more during class," said his teacher. "Sorry Mrs. Turrl," said Clepron. He left class with his backpack and stared at the poster again. "Go home now," said his teacher. Clepron nodded and went home to his family. He did his homework fast and then read books about plumbers and how cool they are and enjoyed every bit of being a plumber. He did this until he reached college. His last day at staying home was sad and fun for Clepron. He was in his flying car waving at his parents. "Goodbye son! We'll miss you!" his mother said. "I will too mom," said Clepron. He flew to Zeroply University where he took every single plumber class that his school offered. Once he graduated college, he grabbed his diploma and a person was watching him. He smiled and wrote down notes on his notepad. Later that night, the man approached Clepron. "Hello there Clepron," he said. "Um hi there sir," said Clepron. "I've seen and heard that you want to be a plumber," the man said. "I sure do sir. It's my legacy," said Clepron. "Good. I am Magster Vipper of the plumbers. Would you like to be my apprentice?" the man asked. Clepron filled with joy and excitment and accepted. He trained 24/7 with his master and loved it. He had so much fun doing it. "Good job Clepron! Your really getting the hang of it," said Magister Vipper. Clepron bowed down to him. Soon later, an enemy came to his planet by surprise and began taking over of his planet and whipping out his race. Magister Vipper set out to defeat him. "Sir I can go with you," said Clepron. "No. It is too dangerous! Listen to me!" he shouted. Clepron bowed down and saw his master fly into Surpremeium's ship. It exploded and Clepron saw everything that happened. Surpremeium took control of the planet's core and everything on it and then soon put it on destruction mode. Clepron took Magister Vipper's ship and quickly flew away from the planet and witnessed it explode into large chunks. Clepron frowned and tears ran down his face. Clepron's ship just crashed into the Earth and he fell out and went into sleep for 4 years straight. Scientists discovered him along with Mig's parents and Clepron helped out with everything......"And that's my story," said Clepron. Mig was surprised and stunned. "Wow 4 years?" asked Mig. "Yep," said Clepron He stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?" asked Mig. "Just somewhere," said Clepron. He walked away and laid on the ground and looked into the sky, watching shooting stars pass by the Earth. Characters *Miguel Tennyson (beginning and end only) *Clepron (main character) *Clepron's mother (brief; flashback) *Clepron's father (brief; flashback) *Clepron's teacher (flashback) *Magister Vipper (flashback) Villains *Sunder (beginning; brief) *Surpremeium (flashback) Aliens Used *Feedback Trivia *This episode features Clepron's past before he met Mig and is a flashback episode. *Clepron's parents and plumber teacher all debut in this episode along with Surpremeium. *It is confirmed that Surpremeium will return as a major villain in season 3/4. *Magister Vipper and everyone on Zeroply are deceased except Clepron. *Clepron is confirmed to be a Zeroplyian from the planet Zeroply. Category:Episodes